<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge Day 19: Tea by Hoboapostate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962651">Challenge Day 19: Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate'>Hoboapostate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I swear it's not tea, Soavellanhellartchallenge2020, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fae has this habit of cooking different teas and for a long time she tried every different combination she could come up with to get Solas to drink her tea. But one day she stops and surprises Solas with something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge Day 19: Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                 </p><p> </p><p>Solas learned to dread the campfire nights that their group shared. It was not the fact that their group could be loud from time to time or that he was always forced to take a seat with them instead of a more secluded one. It was the tea.</p><p>His distaste for tea was no secret, yet there was someone that wanted him to try one blend each time that they settled in for the night. Each time that they sat around the campfire. He could not even count how many times the 'Herald of Andraste' offered him a steamy cup of that dreaded stuff.</p><p>The worst thing that she did not even leave him alone in Haven, offering him her mixed up blends that would help him to relax his mind. He knew that he did not need any tea to enter the fade, because it was easy for his mind to slip into the depths of it. Solas was someone that was connected to it after all, not a mere dreamer or a fade walker. But he also knew that she could not know that, and he needed to keep it a secret.</p><p>She acted out of kindness for him, found a new recipe each time before she offered him the mixture. This was something that irritated him to no end. He could not understand why she could not accept that he just was no one that enjoyed the taste of tea. Yet here she was and tried anyway. Solas was not sure if he should find that charming or odd.</p><p>Fae was someone that looked out for her people because she was taught that way, and he knew that she missed her clan. It would be odd if she did not. He knew that she probably acted that way because she needed to cope with things. She saw them as a substitute clan, and she just did go out of her way to care for them as she was used to. Fae was a kind woman after all. She showed that with each one of her smiles, each one of her touches and with each cup of tea that she brewed for him to try.</p><p>Today was not any different. There was just the fact that there was too much on his mind today. They were on their way to Redcliffe after they had visited Val Royeaux.</p><p>War was no place for this elvhen woman, but she tried so hard to stand up for herself and for them. Because she was taught to be a keeper one day even though he doubted that she ever would be one. She strayed to far from the Dalish already.</p><p>Solas could not help but feel guilty about that because he knew that it was his fault. If it was not for him she would not even be here. Fae would not bear the anchor right now, on her way to negotiate an alliance with the mages in Redcliffe. She should be with her clan now, learning the ways of a keeper and travel trough the free marches with their Aravels.</p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts as he spotted her, wrapped in a blanket when she came over to him. “You look troubled.” she stated, her expression one of worry while her eyes travelled over his form. “It is nothing. I tend to get lost in my thoughts sometimes.” Solas answered while his face kept the composed and neutral expression he was now used to.</p><p>“I see... We all get lost in our minds sometimes.” Fae hummed before she sat down next to him. “Here, this might help.” she offered with a genuine smile. He could not help the distaste that showed on his face by the mere thought of tea. But he took the offered mug anyway. Solas did not say one word, braced himself for the worst before he took a sip of the steamy liquid. The taste however took him by surprise because he did not hold a mug of tea in his hands. It had a thicker substance, tasted sweet even. He could not recall to ever taste something like this.</p><p>“It's hot milk, mixed with honey.” the Dalish next to him explained with a cheerful smile. “I thought it might help you to sleep better.” she added, looked at him fondly as he took the next sip out of his mug before she drank her own mixture of herbal tea with a satisfied smile. Solas couldn't help the small tug at the corner of his lips.</p><p>Maybe campfire nights were not so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>